Moana of Earthsea
by Dunedan
Summary: Moana has set out from Motunui to find Maui and return the Heart of Te Fiti to its rightful home. So soon on her journey she is assailed by a mysterious shadow bent on hunting her to the ends of the world. Can Moana find the strength and courage to reach Maui with the help of a young Wizard from a far-off land who in turn pursues the shadow for his own reasons?


**I finally got to watch Disney's Moana for the first time. Fantastic movie, about halfway through the film this idea came to me…I was quite surprised to see that not a single fanfiction of this crossover is currently made that I could find…so I had to do it. :) The only change from the source material I have included is that Sparrowhawk set out to the sea without his friend Vetch…and travels alone against the Shadow…**

"I am…Moana of…Motunui," the girl lazily repeated for the hundredth time since setting out from said island. "You will board…my boat," she sighed sleepily, attempting to hold her vessel's course towards the fish hook constellation far in the distance. "Sail across the sea…and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

The 16 year old was utterly exhausted, she had set out with what provisions would fit in order to complete her task and save her island…but even heroes required sleep. Despite her drive and determination she had started to wind down…finally falling into an uneasy sleep upright at the helm.

Behind her, a small mound of water rose up out of the vast ocean to lean over the sleeping girl. In a heartbeat the sentient liquid slapped the back of her head…jostling her awake with a gasp. Moana glanced at the night sky before her…the fish hook constellation was gone.

"Oh no," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to confirm that she had indeed gotten turned around. The constellation loomed in the opposite direction.

With a grunt of frustration she sunk her oar into the water and pulled, forcing her boat to make a sharp turn around…too sharp. She had pulled on her oar so harshly that the boat's starboard side lifted out of the water threatening to capsize them.

"Nonononono," she cried, scrambling over in an attempt to counterbalance her ship…it was too late.

Moana fell overboard into the sea, her ship rolling over behind her. Fortunately the young woman was a strong swimmer and quickly resurfaced with a gasp. Perched atop her capsized boat was her only traveling companion Heihei the rooster.

Heihei was no ordinary rooster; his eyes seemed just a bit too large for his head…their blank gaze staring straight at Moana. He was quite small and had never been a bright animal…choosing to select choice rocks for his meals rather than the food given to him. But Moana had considered him one of her best friends…she was sure to find his purpose…someday. For the moment he was an unwitting stowaway, having snuck aboard her boat with no idea it would push off to sea…it had taken her most of the previous day just to calm him upon the realization he was so far from land.

"Can I uh…get a little help?" Moana asked sheepishly, glancing around the sea for the water following that had previously awoken her. "Come…on," She attempted in vain to flip her boat upright again…it was far too large for her alone.

Instead of her friend…a bolt of lightning answered her, glancing across the horizon Moana spotted dark clouds of an intense storm approaching. She was floating right into it…and was upon her in a matter of seconds.

"Nonono," she chanted again as the turbulent waters swirled around her, forcing her to cling to her ship for dear life.

The waves buffeted her boat, throwing it and Moana back and forth, dunking her beneath the water before giving brief reprieves above the surface. A great surge struck her, completing her wish and knocking her vessel upright once more, her grip on the ship pulling her back atop it safely…relatively speaking.

Moana worked fast, grabbing Heihei she threw him into the compartment meant for her supplies and sealed it tight…as long as she made it he would be safe in there. Tying a cord around herself she wrapped the other end around the ship…refusing to allow the pounding waves to separate her from it. Lastly came the sail which she flattened quickly to prevent tearing. All she could do now was ride out the storm.

She could scarcely see beyond her ship in the pouring rain, the water crashed against her ship and lifted it high into the air before casting it back down upon the sea. She could not help but wonder if this was the sort of storm her father had faced which had broken him from ever seeking sea beyond their reefs again.

Moana gripped the mast, looking out through the tempest hoping to spot the fish hook constellation. If she did not get on the right path before sunrise who knew how far she could sail off course?

It was in that instant she saw something…a silhouette gliding through the storm…another boat perhaps? Yes! It was another boat though much smaller than her own and of an odd design she was not familiar with. It was similar to the small canoes she had sailed in as a child in Motunui…but was shorter and wider than those she knew.

"Hey…over here!" She called out, waving her hands over her head. Perhaps working together the two of them could ride out the…

Moana's heart caught in her chest, there was something…off about how smoothly it glided through the storm. Despite the monstrous waves and pounding rain, it was sailing straight and true…directly for her. The boat was nearly upon her and she could just barely make out the occupant.

She had no words, it clearly had the shape of a man…but that was where any further resemblance ended. She could make out no discernable features about the sailor…instead the entirety of their form was dark and grey, their robes billowing furiously in the wind. Horror gripped Moana as she realized the occupant wore no robe…rather the twisting, billowing wisps WERE the occupant. She could see the waves thrashing around its boat…THROUGH him…the stranger's body was constantly shifting and contorting each second she stared at the unnatural being.

Like a shadow…

Moana gripped the mast stronger…in the raging storm she was fully aware there was nothing she could do. She could not escape, yet the terror-inducing form drifting her way was not bound by the limits of the sea…a single frightened tear pushed past her restraint. She had only just started her journey to return the heart…yet already she would…

The shape reached out towards her…fingers hungrily grasping to seize her throat.

A burst of light exploded into being behind Moana, the shape drew back at its birth, an unnatural shriek cut through the air from its lips…if it had any, so terrified was the young woman she dared not look at its face.

Moana turned around, shielding her eyes from the shining beam. Behind her sailed another boat identical in make to the one that assailed her. Her heart lifted at the realization that the owner of this one was a normal man…or at least appeared to be so.

Her savior stood proudly upon the prow of his ship holding aloft what looked to be an unimpressive wooden staff…yet it was from the tip of it that the radiant light shined forth. The newcomer's vessel was equally unaffected by the storm. He was tall and held the staff even higher, the light intensifying towards the shadowy form.

"Leave her be!" The man proclaimed, his voice booming so loudly it drowned out the storm. "Your pursuer is upon you again! Remain and face me if you've gathered the courage to do so!"

The shadow shrieked again, forcing Moana to cover her ears. It seemed to be attempting to push past the light…still reaching for her with a ravenous hunger. The shimmering radiance dimmed at its attack, the young man shirking back as if being physically forced to his knees. What would happen if the light failed?

"Be…GONE!" He shouted with a final surge of strength, slamming the staff into his boat with tremendous force.

The light exploded outward, the shockwave blasting the dark vessel away, the disturbing sounds fading into the night as its occupant was carried far into the distance. The change was miraculous; as the rocking subsided so too did the storm as if the man's words had calmed the very seas themselves. Moana found herself adrift on calm waters, the clouds remained yet the maelstrom had departed.

The shadow was nowhere to be found.

"Th-thank you, I…" she turned towards her savior's ship. The young man had collapsed forward, his staff gripped strongly in his fingers that prevented it from sliding into the sea.

Moana retrieved her oar, paddling as fast as she could towards him, pulling alongside she tethered them together with a line. With a quick hop she boarded his cramped boat, turning him over. To her relief he was still breathing albeit slow and raggedly…he had gone quite pale.

He was far younger than she'd guessed from a distance. He was very tall but with a youthful face, he couldn't have been much older than her. He had darker skin similar to her own though his short tangled hair was lighter…remaining more brown than black. What drew her attention was the terrible scarring on the left side of his face as if some beast had attacked him not too long ago.

Other than his long cloak clasped at his neck he was dressed quite plain yet warm. His vest seemed to be made of tanned animal hide; the material underneath so thin Moana could not imagine how they were made. His pants were of a similar material though the cloak was much thicker. She could not imagine why he would dress so warmly in the warm climate.

Heihei hopped over to the new boat, proceeding to bob his head up and down against the man's skull, waking him with a groan, his lids fluttering open to reveal dark eyes. Despite his young age they were stern and focused…he had seen much in a short time.

"It's ok," she assured him, gently patting his shoulder. "You drove it off…whatever it was."

"Only temporarily," he croaked. His body was weak and he could barely talk. "I have pursued it for so long…I did not expect nor was prepared for it to turn against me so soon…are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to you," she smiled, brushing her long curly hair from her eyes. "You boat looks pretty beaten up…come rest on mine. There is much more space."

"That is most appreciated….Miss…?"

"I am Moana," she replied, resisting the urge to complete the proclamation towards Maui she had practiced before the storm hit. "Moana of Motunui."

"Moana," the man repeated, acting as if he had never heard a name like it before. "The pleasure is mine Moana of Motunui…I am Sparrowhawk of Roke."

 **Just the introduction, I thought to bring these fandoms together and wanted to see what people thought. Depending on the reaction I may continue the story which will take place between the time of the storm and Moana landing on Maui's island. As always, Read and Review…but most of all Enjoy! :)**


End file.
